The present invention relates to a safety ski-binding comprising and a heel binding and a front binding including clamps to hold down the toe portion of the sole of a ski-boot.
It is considered a disadvantage of known ski-bindings that even when the front binding has opened, the ski-boot cannot slide forward towards the point of the ski because the front binding is arranged in front of the toe of the ski-boot.
Ski-bindings do in fact exist in which it is possible for the ski-boot to slide out forwards, but these only operate when a sufficiently great pressure in the direction of movement is exerted on the front binding, as occurs in the event of head-on impact against an obstacle. The front binding does not however open when the skier falls sideways or backwards (a fall on the back) as often happens. In such cases the front binding holds the ski-boot so firmly that injury may result. Also, these known safety bindings often fail to release in the event of a forward fall from an upright or stationary position.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a ski-binding of the kind described above in such a way that it is possible for the ski-boot to slide out forwards without obstruction both in the event of head-on impact against an obstacle and in the event of a sideways fall or a fall on the back or a forward fall from an upright or stationary position.